


Monster of the Trout Motel

by BettyMonroe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyMonroe/pseuds/BettyMonroe
Summary: Dean and reader go hunting for a monster and end up wondering who the real monsters are.





	Monster of the Trout Motel

"Ugh! I hate Shapeshifters!" I whined. Dean could sense my disgust and sympathized with me.

"Yeah. Me too. So freaking gross. Do you know who is more gross though? Witches!" Dean had a stern look on his face as he shot his finger into the air. I had heard Dean's witch speech before. Mainly his extreme dislike of how generous witches tend to be with bodily fluids. His too serious expression made me smile and I looked out the window to keep him from seeing my smirk.

We had been called to Branson Missouri by one of Bobby's friends to take care of what we were certain was a Shapeshifter. Several people in the town had suddenly committed heinous crimes but had air-tight alibi's. One being a 45-year-old mother who was at a PTA meeting with 30 other women, was somehow able to kill her neighbor, a 20-year-old body builder, with her bare hands at the same time. We rounded the corner of the main highway when Dean's eyes became huge.  _Best Burgers_ was a small white farm house with several picnic tables lining the gravel driveway.  There was a line of people out the door and the picnic tables were full of smiling families eating burgers, baked beans, and potato salad.  Dean stomped on the breaks and I grabbed the dashboard with my right hand and Dean's arm with my left.  He didn't notice. The thought of greasy hamburgers and potluck sides had him hypnotized.  I pulled my arm back after getting a good quick feel of his tight muscles.  I thought my eyes must have gotten as big as his.  He smiled as he parked toward the back of the building in the little grass parking lot that was as bustling as a Walmart parking lot.  

It felt good to get out and stretch my legs.  I closed the passenger side door and clasped my hands together while stretching my arms up as far as my skin would let me before bending at my waist to touch my toes.  I was very proud of my flexibility at 35 and no matter how old I felt, it always helped to know that I could still wrap my leg around the back of my neck.  As I hung there I could feel my shoulders loosen and my calves stretch, a little painful, yet satisfying.

"Ahem!"  Dean's voice growled behind me and I looked to my side around my hip without standing up all the way.  His head was cocked to the side and I could tell he was amused.  "You keep sticking your ass out like that at every stop, and one of these times, someone’s gonna smack it!"  I stood up, turning only my head and with my hands on my hips, shook my ass at him a little.  Dean threw his head back, smiling, then shook his head as he brought it back down.  "You are nothing but trouble."  We exchanged innocent smiles and I ran up to meet him at his side, at the back of the line.  

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There had to be 30 people in line as it inched forward slowly.  This place had to be great, or else there wouldn't be so many people in line.  Dean stood impatiently waiting as the smell of the burgers drifted through the ever-growing line.  We finally reached the front and Dean ordered a double cheese with bacon and a beer.  I ordered a plain hamburger.  Our food came out surprisingly fast and we took our plates outside to one of the picnic tables that had just been vacated.  I looked at my food then up at Dean to see him smiling at his burger as he lifted it methodically with both hands. He must have sensed my gaze as he looked at me and straightened his mouth and back simultaneously.

  
"What?!" he said, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing," I replied in a slightly higher pitch, surprised voice.  "Just wondering if you are going to eat your burger, or screw it."  Dean took a big bite and smiled mockingly like a chipmunk with both of his cheeks packed full.  I burst out into laughter and began eating my food.  His smile turned serious again and he began to make happy noises as he chewed his first bite.  

"Oh, my Gawd!" he moaned with his mouth still slightly full.  "They ain't lyin'! Best burgers." We continued eating until we were both stuffed. Dean looked at me as he picked up his napkin and wiped his hands.  "Is it wrong that I hope we stay in Branson a while?"  I giggled again and we both stood up to head to the car.   "God, I need a nap after that."  Dean sat a moment looking miserable before turning the key.  "Let's hope there is a motel nearby."  I smiled at Dean and he backed out of the parking space and pulled onto the highway.  

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Our prayers were answered as we saw a large sign in the shape of a fish.  _The Trout Motel_ was two stories tall and looked a little more run down than our usual motels.  There was a small pool on the other side of the driveway but it was filled with green algae.  I sneered a little at how gross the place looked, but I didn't plan on staying in our room for very long.  We needed to find this Shapeshifter before more people were killed, and before more innocent people were accused.  Dean and I got out of the car slowly.  I could tell he was as miserable as I was and he almost looked like he was going to be sick.  The neon sign in the window flashed "vacancy" as Dean pulled the dilapidated screen door to enter the office.  A short Indian man with bushy eyebrows and curly hair sat behind the counter with a small desk fan blowing on him.  He was reading a magazine which as he rushed to stash it under the counter, I caught a glimpse of the cover,  _Backside_.  Dean must have seen it too, as I looked up and saw the corners of his mouth turn down and his head tilt as if to say, "not bad".  I rolled my eyes.  He could be such a perv sometimes and although I was used to it, growing up with mostly guy friends, I knew that stopped himself sometimes around me.  In his own twisted way, he still tried to be somewhat of a gentleman.  

Dean's focus went back to the manager and he spoke up.  "We need a room."  The manager looked at Dean then me and back again and smiled a grin that could only be described as creepy. "Two beds." Dean specified.  The manager looked down, a little embarrassed and grabbed a key."

"Just need an ID and credit card."  Dean peeked through his wallet trying to find an ID and card that matched.  The manager glanced at the ID and handed it back before swiping the credit card through the reader.  "Enjoy your stay Mr. Bonham", the manager said, handing Dean his receipt.  I opened the squeaky screen door and stepped onto the sidewalk.

"He was checking out your ass as you left, and you weren't even stretching", Dean teased.

"Oh, shut up" I teased back in a goofy voice.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Our room was on the second floor and I could feel just how much I ate with every stair I climbed.  We were pleasantly surprised as Dean opened the door to our room to reveal that the inside of the hotel was nicer than the outside.  The decor was somewhat updated and on the oak dresser was a newer flat screen TV.  Dean threw his bag on the bed furthest from the door and walked slowly before sitting on the bed.  Before I could do the same, there was a scream that sounded like it came from the room next to ours.  We grabbed our pistols and headed back to the door glancing at each other before Dean slowly opened our door and peeked around the corner.  He motioned for me to follow and as we stepped around to the walkway, a woman with her chest and arms covered in blood was backing out of her doorway.  

She was around 30 years old with her dark hair cut into a short bob.  Her thin face twisted into an open frown and her eyes wide with horror.  She continued to back up until she was against the railing.  She looked at me and at my gun and began to cry.

"It's ok Hun,” I lowered my gun and approached her as Dean continued into her room. "Agent Lita Ford, FBI.  What happened?"

"Uh, Agent Ford!"  Dean called from inside the motel room.  I looked behind me to see Dean standing over a bloody body that was slumped over the bed.  

"I didn't do it!" the woman cried. "I went to get ice, and when I came back, he was there.  I tried to pick him up but I couldn't.  And there was someone in the room, they ran into the bathroom but I think they're gone."

"Ford!" Dean yelled again.  I slowly crept into the room looking at the man on the bed, who I could only assume was either husband, or boyfriend.  As I worked my way past the dresser, I could see Dean standing in the bathroom looking down at a pile that seemed to contain hair and skin.

The woman was still in hysterics but soon quieted as she looked in and spotted the pile of visceral goo.  I pushed her back out the door and closed it halfway behind me.

"Ma'am, what happened?"

"I left to get ice, and when I came back, my boyfriend was laying there bloody on the bed.  I saw someone out of the corner of my eye go into the bathroom and it looked like..."  She paused, her eyes widened as she looked at the blood on her arms as if she had just realized that she was covered. Looking back at me, she whispered, "It looked like me."  My body straightened and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end.  Her look turned confused.  "How is that possible?"

Neighbors must have heard the commotion and just then, I could hear sirens coming closer.  Dean stepped out of the hotel room, leaving the door open.   He looked at me, his eyes a darkened green, and mouthed the word, "shapeshifter". I nodded my head and focused my attention again on the dark-haired lady.  

"C'mon, I'll take you to the office."  I put my hand on the back of her shoulder and tried not to touch the blood.  I left Dean to talk to the real police.  Lying to civilians was easy.  I still had a hard time lying to the authorities.  Dean always teased me about this and I knew that one of these days, I wouldn't be able to weasel my way away from them. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ As we stepped into the office, I looked back to Dean and saw him waving to the squad cars that were rushing to the parking lot.  After a minute of waiting in the office, the manager came out from the back with a sandwich.  He was just about to take a bite, as he looked at the woman and saw the blood.    
  
"Awe man!" he stated has he looked out the window of the office.  "You take care of her. I'll be back." He came out from behind the desk and sauntered outside and up the astro-turf covered steps.  I looked back at the woman and she appeared to be in a trance.

"Ma'am, you said, the person in the room looked like you?"  She looked up but not at me.  Staring at the wall she shook her head.

"I....  I.... don't know.  What?"  She stammered and caught herself trying to grasp what she was saying.  "It was me... but it wasn't ME."

"It's ok."  I reassured.  "I've seen some crazy shit. My partner will talk to the police. After all, you were getting ice when all of this went down, right?"

"Yes".  The woman still looked puzzled.  I snuck into the back room of the office and found a linen closet and grabbed some towels and wash cloths.    
"There's a bathroom back there. You should go get cleaned up.  Here."  I took off my pink flannel button up and handed it to her.  I felt the goosebumps rise as a breeze crept down the back of my t-shirt.  The squeal of the door startled me as Dean stepped in.  

"Miss, the police would like a word with you.  I let them know my partner and I had seen you coming back from the ice machine when we got to our door."  Dean glanced at me with a very concerned grimace.

"O... O.K."  She stood slowly holding my shirt and the towels.  Dean put his arm out for her to lead the way back to the room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________I waited in the office for about 10 minutes before Dean came back.  I heard the sirens start up again then fade before Dean and the manager entered the office. 

  
"So much for a nap!" Dean looked at me with a brooding stare and his lips pushed together almost into a duck face.  The manager shook his head and walked into the back room.  Dean and I made our way back to the steps.  "That is one weird dude.  I'm keeping my eye on him."  

"You think it's him?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know but he tried to go in the room and kept asking about the pile of crap by the bathroom."

We made it back to our room and Dean gave me the low down.  The bloody lady, also known as Maria Smart, was from two towns over having an afternoon delight with her boyfriend, also known as the corpse.  Since Dean offered an alibi, the police allowed Mrs. Smart to return home, but asked that she remain around town. They also collected the Shapeshifter's shed skin for analyzing.  

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dean and I both sat staring intently at our laptops researching what we could about the previous victims.  I sat with a beer in my left hand while scrolling with my right.  

"Well, looks like PTA mom wasn't a saint either."  I began to read out load as Dean looked up.  "It says here that she was also using this place as her personal pleasure palace."

Dean looked amused, "What was she shtooping the principal?" 

"No,” I looked up waiting for Dean's expression, "another PTA mom."  Dean choked on his beer and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Well, can't say that I blame her.  PTA moms are hot!".  He took another drink as I rolled my eyes.  "Yeah, I see a pattern here.  The other guy that was arrested murdered his co-worker.  Guess where they both worked.  The Trout Motel.  The two were housekeepers and were fired for stealing towels and supplies 2 days before the co-worker was killed.  I say we pay a visit to our creepy friend downstairs.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I didn't want to be anywhere near the manager but if he was the Shapeshifter, I wanted to take him out before anyone else got hurt.  We walked into the office and waited a moment, but no one came.  Dean saw a bell and repeatedly popped the top with his pointer finger until the manager came out.  He looked like he had been sleeping and his curly hair stuck straight up on the left side of his head as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Yeah! Welcome to the Trout." He yawned and opened his eyes fully.

Dean leaned in over the counter.  "So, this place has it in for rule breakers, huh?"  Dean smirked a little as the manager became nervous.

"What?  I don't know what you're talking about."  The manager became shaky before Dean reached over the counter and grabbed him by his shirt.  

"Don't screw with me,” Dean held up his FBI badge. "PTA mom, the dynamic duo, and now the couple in the room next to ours.  You tell me, something fishy isn't going on here."  The manager chuckled.  "What?" Dean asked, puzzled."

"Something fishy at the Trout."  The manager didn't laugh for long once Dean tightened his grip on the manager's collar.

"3 people have died and you are making jokes?  Where were you after we left this afternoon?"

"Dean,” I interrupted, "There is no way he could have made it into that room and killed the guy in that short amount of time it took us to get to our room.  Besides, he would have had to know that the woman was not in the room."

"She's right," the manager whimpered, "I was with my little brother making lunch."  Just then, a thin boy about 13 years old came out of the back room.  He looked like the manager but had short hair and was a little taller.  "This is my brother Joe.  Our mom died 9 years ago and I have been taking care of him."   Dean loosened his grip on the manager and adjusted his shirt.  

"Hey kid.  I'm agent Bonham.  Were you with your brother when you heard the sirens earlier?"

"Yeah, he had just made me a sandwich and I sat down to watch TV."  Dean stood staring at the kid for a moment then cleared his throat and reached into his pocket.

"If you think of anything, call this number."  Dean handed the manager a business card as he held a silver pen in the same hand.  The pen grazed the manager's hand as he took the card.  Dean looked back at me and frowned.  

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We walked back to the motel room and by this time, the last thing I could think of was sleep. Something was off. Dean and I drank several more beers until we heard something next door.  Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed his gun heading for the bathroom.  He slipped out the window and I followed falling on the ground behind him.  Dean helped pull me up and put his finger to his lips. We crept to the bathroom window of the room next door where the man had been murdered. The light was off and it sounded like someone was tossing the room.  Dean slowly looked up over the window sill, his eyes darting back and forth.  

"Stay here!"  He whispered loudly.  He crawled back through the window to our room.  I looked up into the window and just then saw the green glowing pair of eyes.  I ducked down hoping I hadn't been seen.  Just then a light flashed and I heard a gunshot.  Jumping up, I quickly crawled through our window and through our room.  Our door was still opened and I readied my gun.  I could hear movement and prayed that it was Dean.  I flipped on the light to find Dean kneeling over someone.  He looked back at me.  A look of disappointment in his eyes.  As I moved closer, I realized it was the kid.  He was still breathing but the silver bullet was in his shoulder which was glowing orange while doing what it was meant to do.  The kids reached out his hand and Dean did the same.  As the kid took his last breath, his eyes flickered Shapeshifter green, then slowly faded.  

Footsteps came rushing in and I looked up to find the manager.  He passed me and fell to the ground, scooping up his brother in his arms.  He began sobbing, not looking at Dean or me for a while.  

The manager lowered his brother back down to the floor, a small smile overcame his tears as he looked up at Dean and me.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Our mother was a very virtuous woman.  Every day, she read the bible to us. Taught us what she could.  After my father left, she met a business man that had stopped into the motel.  He stayed for about a month and had taken my mother to dinner several times.  She felt special having someone notice her.  He disappeared one day and 9 months later, my brother was born.  She tried to protect us as best as she could and keep us from the evils of the world.  One night the business man returned and tried to take my brother.  I stabbed him with a letter opener, but it was too late.  He had already killed out mother.  His eyes flashed green and I knew he wasn't human.  I had seen that same color in my brother's eyes and tried to keep him from turning into something evil.  I think that being so young, our mothers teaching and his true form got mixed up and confused and he started going after those he thought were evil."

Dean and I sat without saying a word.  I had never hunted a child monster before.  I felt a lump in my throat and my eyes began to burn.  Dean looked up at me then began to stand, pulling the manager up by the arm.  They both walked outside and I sat there with this boy that didn't ask to be a monster, who thought that he was doing good.  I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes.  Just then Dean appeared in the doorway.  

"The manager is going to let us take the body to burn it.  You O.K.?"  I could tell he was shaken too.  I straightened myself up and walked toward the door.

"I'll pull Baby around back."  I walked past Dean and into our room to grab the keys.  As I drove around to the back of the hotel, I couldn't think.  Mind blanked completely and I couldn't even remember getting into the car.  I helped Dean move the body out the window and into the trunk.  

Dean drove to an empty field.  Neither of us said a word.  As we watched the body burn I couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"Dean, he killed people he thought were monsters.  We kill monsters.  Are we really any different?"  

Dean reached out to me and pulled me into his chest.  He smelled of beer, sweat and pine.  As he held me, the tears streamed down my face, though I didn't make a sound.  When we started this job, I couldn't wait to kill the monster.  Now, the only monster I could see was myself.  

 


End file.
